Hermione's Illness
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Hermione gets sick and in her fevered stupor winds up in Hogsmeade. When her teacher drags her away, what type of adventure await them?
1. Teaser

          Hermione bolted upright in bed and coughed. 'Oh dear,' she thought to herself as the violent fit subsided, 'Madame Pomfrey isn't going to be very happy with me.' This was the third time this year she'd allowed herself to become this sick. She wondered what disease she had this time. She threw off her bed coverings and swung her feet to the left. Dazed, she stared at the ground trying to remember what she had been doing. Then she giggled.

          "Slippers are to the right, Herm…" she sneezed, giggled again, and then rolled to the right. After three tries, she was standing with her slippers on the right feet.  "Where was I going?" Hermione whispered to herself, mindful of the other girls in the dormitory. The answer came to her fevered mind swiftly. She was going to see Dobby. The why of the answer didn't bother her quite yet.

          Hermione climbed out of the Common Room and started wandering down hallways and staircases. She came to a glaring statue of a one-eyed witch. 'That's the statue I want,' Hermione told herself. She pulled out her wand and coughed. "_Dis-Dissendium," she said tapping her wand on the witches hump. _

          An opening appeared which she crawled through. "_Lumos!" She called into the dark cavern. The light lit the path, as she stumbled her way through the passage and into the storeroom of Honeydukes. She looked around bewildered. 'This isn't where I wanted to go…' she thought as she climbed the stairs to the back entrance of Honeydukes. She looked around and then doubled over as a violent coughing fit hit her again. Hogsmeade sure looked different in the dark. Hermione righted herself and started walking. If she could only remember why she was there…_

A/N: Yes, this is a bit short. Think of it as a teaser for the rest of the story. I leave you to contemplate where she's going and who she might meet (as well as how she'll get better) as I go to figure out what I really want to happen in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but be mindful the plot (or current lack thereof) is mine. Don't copy, it might make me angry  J


	2. Hogsmeade and Fevers

            Hermione stumbled down the darkened streets of Hogsmeade. She wound up in the residential section. As the houses went by she wondered again why she was here. She reached the road that led to the shrieking shack and one coherent thought entered her mind: I need to be back at Hogwarts. Hermione turned around and started to stumble back down the street. A coughing fit hit her and she leaned against a gate to guard against the weakness the fits brought on. The gate, being unlocked, swung in and deposited her smartly on the ground. It swung back closed and Hermione lay on the ground dazed. 'C'mon, Herm, get up...' she ordered herself. Another side of her asked, 'Why must we leave… It's quite comfortable here.' Finally, she gave up the battle and closed her eyes against the battle for consciousness. 

            The owner of the house was awakened by a thump in his front yard. He bolted up in bed and shook his head to dislodge the sleep from his thoughts. As the sleep fell from him he heard the sound of soft coughing in his yard. He jumped out of bed and pulled on shoes and a shirt. He ran downstairs and out his front door. "_Lumos!" he called using his wand to light the yard. "Hermione?!" he asked incredulously. The man gathered the sleeping body of Hermione in his arms and carried her into the house. Gently he set her on a couch and went to his owl. Professor Dumbledore would need to be informed of the girl's whereabouts. _

            Two hours later Hermione woke up sneezing. She had a blanket wrapped around her and seemed to be on a couch of some sort. How had she gotten here? There was a box of tissues lying next to the couch and gratefully she grabbed one. "Ah... Hermione, you're awake." A voice came from the doorway along with the smell of breakfast. Her empty stomach growled as she turned around to see whose house she was in. 

            "Professor Lupin!" She said in the like of someone opening the door to a long lost friend. "How did you get here? How did I get here?" She paused, "Where is here?" 

            "You don't remember?" Lupin asked, coming to sit on the edge of a chair near the couch. "As near I can figure, your fevered mind told you to go to Madame Pomfrey, but somehow you would up in Hogsmeade. You collapsed in my yard two hours ago."

            Hermione shook her head. "I don't remember any of that." She coughed, "But I do feel sick, so it must be true." She blew her nose then grabbed another tissue. "When am I to go back to Hogwarts?"

            "You will be staying here until your fever goes down. It's made a considerable decline, but it's still dangerously high. Dumbledore doesn't want the others exposed to this." Lupin said.

            "Why isn't there a cure for this? Shouldn't I be able to pop into the infirmary and take a potion and…oh, yeah," Hermione slapped her head, "The common cold has no cure in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. Pity, really. No one should have to suffer like this" She sneezed again.

            Lupin nodded and stood up. "Well, for now, the only solution is a nice breakfast. Care to join me?" Hermione smiled and followed him into the kitchen carrying her box of tissues. If the sneezing kept up, she was going to run out of them quickly…

A/N: once again with the shortness. I know, I know. I'm trying….really! I am! Yes, this is a Hermione/Lupin story. I've never written one before, and I figure its high time I try. To all those Princess Bride fans… Trrruuee Looovvvveeee….. :) I couldn't resist


	3. Hmm Inspiration? Possibly

            35 tissues and breakfast later, Remus and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Electricity did not work in either Hogwarts or Hogsmeade so to pass the time they chatted about anything that came to mind. 

            "How is your seventh year going, Hermione?" Remus asked looking at her.

            "Quite well actually. I finally found the classes I love, and I'm doing really well in them."

            "Any after Hogwarts plans?" He asked taking a sip of the tea he had fixed.

            "Professor McGonagall has offered me a position as a teacher's assistant. She says it's to prepare me to take her place when she decides to retire. There have also been offers from numerous universities. I'm not quite sure what I wish to do." Hermione said then coughed.

            "I'm sure you'll figure it out before graduation. Is there anything you need?" Remus asked standing up to take the empty tea tray back to the kitchen. It wasn't everyday he had visitors and he wanted to make sure he was doing a good job of it. 

            "No, I'm fine." Hermione blew her nose. "But I was wondering, seeing as it's a Friday, is there anyway I might get my assignments?"

            "I'm sure there is something we can do." Remus said and walked into the kitchen. 

Okay, I do really not like this (this construction is courtesy of my computer ;) ). I am willing to collaborate on this. I'll keep it on this screen name, but give you full credit. Including links and what have you.  Anyway, I lack the inspiration to continue. E-mail me at dixiehnsnluver@yahoo.com if you wish to help. 


	4. The House

A/N: I think perhaps it's time I try this again Thanks for the review idea. Let's see… what to happen next…

            Remus returned five minute later with a packet of papers. "This just arrived from Dumbledore. Sometimes that man surprises me. It seems he's sent enough work for you to stay here at least another day, if you need to."

            "Well, we'll have to see won't we? Did he send my books too?" Hermione asked setting the papers in her lap.  

            "No, but you can just use mine. I believe I have everything you need. If you'll follow me, there is a desk in the room with the books." Hermione got up, wrapped a blanket around her, grabbed her tissues and homework, and followed Remus to a room towards the back of the house. It contained a mahogany desk and a large bookcase in the corner. There was also a fireplace and an armchair in the corner. It was a cozy room. One which Hermione hoped she could have one day in her very one home. She loved the coziness the room emanated. She set her homework and the tissues on the desk and wandered over to the bookcases. She grabbed three books that she knew she would need. Then she turned back to the door. Remus was still standing there. She smiled and walked back over to the desk. After she opened her first book, Remus walked back to the kitchen and Hermione got to work.

            Hermione misjudged her amount of energy and halfway through her History of Magic makeup essay, she felt her head drooping and her nose running. 'I must make a pretty picture' she thought blowing her nose. 'Maybe I'll just lay my head down for a minute…' She put her head down on her book and her eyes closed. Her mind drifted the dream channels looking for the station it wanted to tune into. She was floating above a countryside that was near a flowing river. The landscape was lush and green with occasional dots of colour in the forms of flowers and butterflies. There was an old stone house in the distance with ivy climbing one corner. The windows were of old fashioned glass and seemed to glow from the light that came from within them. The door was a light wood with a stain glass window towards the top. The window was in the form of a new moon. There was a stone bridge that crossed the river and led to a garden meticulously arranged. The flowers all grew in rows and nothing seemed out of place. It was the one part of the scenery that didn't appeal to Hermione. She wanted badly to uproot the flowers and plant them sporadically over the garden area. She wanted it to look naturally beautiful, not as if someone had planned it all out and spent hours of time making it perfect. In its flaws, nature was beautiful. The flowers deserved a chance to grow as they pleased. 

            She turned her thoughts from the flowers and back to the home. The stone was aged and the ivy had taken awhile to grow over it. The windows were yellowed with age, but it a charming way. Through an open window on the second floor, she could see the blue fluttering curtains that beckoned in the wind. She felt herself moving closer though she seemed to have no body. The closer she got the more she saw. There was a neatly made bed on one wall. On the other stood a beaten bookcase, not unlike the one Lupin had. This one was different though. Handmade, it seemed. There was a desk and a chair that also struck her as homemade. There was a tantalizing smell floating out the window…one of roasted chicken.

            "Hermione, do you want to stop and eat?" Came a voice from far away. Sadly, she floated away from the wonderful house and back to the real world. Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head. 

            "Sure, what'd'ya have?" Hermione yawned,

            "Roast chicken," Remus laughed at her sleepy expression. "I'll bring it to you."

A/N: There we go…more….this chapter inspired by a painting I saw outside some store today at the mall. 


	5. A Connection?

            When Remus returned, Hermione was sketching frantically on a piece of paper. The structure of what looked to be a house was forming. Her quill flew with a mind of its own and her eyes were closed. The outline was coming along nicely, though no details could be seen as of yet. He set her plate down beside her and watched as she drew on, undisturbed by his presence. Suddenly the front section of the house was done and Hermione started shading. Remus gasped out loud. It couldn't be, could it? Remus was thrown into the past.

            _He was standing in a kitchen watching a beautiful woman cooking. Her brown hair was pulled back, but the hours running about the kitchen and cooking had knocked strands loose. She was laughing and singing as she prepared a chicken to bake. A little boy came running up to her and threw his arms around her legs. "Remy, not now," the woman admonished. "Let me get this chicken ready."_

_            "But mom!" he whined. "Why can't you just use your wand?" The woman shook her head (more hair fell) and laughed as she put the chicken in a muggle oven. _

_            "You know it doesn't taste the same that way, Remus." She grabbed a scarf from a peg near the door, wrapped it around her ears and neck then grabbed Remus' hand. "C'mon now. Let's go." And the two walked out of the door with the crescent moon window. _

            "Remus….Professor?" Remus was brought out of his reverie by Hermione's voice. He looked at her and then at the drawing she held in her hand. There was a shadowy figure of a woman standing by a tree in the foreground. He jerked the drawing from her hand. "Where did you see this, Hermione?" He asked shaking the paper.

            "In a dream…Professor, are you okay?" Hermione was worried. It seemed the house was somehow connected to him. Remus started pacing and mumbling to himself. 

            "It can't be true. It was just a lie that my dad made up…She wouldn't have…." He stopped pacing. "We must go. She has obviously made a connection to you." Remus grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the house. In three minutes they were on the Knight Bus heading off somewhere. Hermione sat as far away for Remus as she could. She didn't want to go, but she was worried about her teacher. If seeing that he was safe meant going somewhere, then that she would do.


	6. Connection Somewhat Revealed

_She didn't want to go, but she was worried about her teacher. If seeing that he was safe meant going somewhere, then that she would do._

Fifteen minutes into the flight Hermione really needed a tissue. She looked around and spotted a handkerchief lying next to her. Hermione reached over and picked it up, carefully wiped her nose, then folded it back up and stuck it in her robe pocket. It was then she noticed she was wearing her pajamas with a school robe over them. 'Oh great, Mione' she moaned to herself, 'your teacher has gone crazy, you have a horrible cold, and you picked tonight of all nights to wear the dancing gingerbread pajamas.' She shook her head and resumed looking out the window.

            The bus finally stopped and Remus stood up. Hermione was relieved to see there was a bit of sanity in his eyes as he helped her off the bed. He helped her off the bus and then started pulling her towards a shaded path. "Professor, where are we going?" Hermione coughed. Remus seemed to notice her illness as if it hadn't been there before. 

            "I'll just light a fire when we get there." He mumbled transfiguring a piece of bark into a box of tissues and handing them to her. Hermione gratefully accepted the box and followed him down the path. She noticed the landscape looked familiar. The hills… and the house! Just up ahead stood the house Hermione had dreamed about. She looked around searching desperately for something. Ah! There it was. She let go of Remus' hand and ran off a side path, over a stone bridge and to the fastidious garden. Throwing herself to the ground, she used her hands to dig a hole away from the patch then ripped up one of the flowers from the middle of a row. She heard an audible gasp behind her, but paid it no heed as she placed it in the hole. She stood up and dusted off her clothes and hands. 

            "There we go. Perfect doesn't apply to flowers." Hermione mumbled and turned around to see Remus staring in horror at the flowers.

            "What have you done?" he moaned. "Mom won't like it." He started to pace while mumbling to himself. Hermione, while worrying about her teachers sanity, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. As they entered Remus turned to her and smiled a sad smile.

            "Welcome to my home, Hermione," Remus said as he shut the door behind him. Hermione looked around and gasped as a figure of a lady appeared in a doorway across the room. 

AN: How did you like my vocab word? Fastidious….not quite sure if it works where I put it, but hey I tried and that's all that matters…: )

I finally have a plot. I'm sorry if I'm not developing it right off, but I need to establish some background facts before delving in. Expect more appearances from the mysterious lady. She is a main player in what's to come. *shivers* I'm a genius. Thanks to Astraea, I owe you for the plug and for encouraging me. Thanks to all my reviewers. It saddened me when I had no plot to give you, but take heart, I have one now! Whoo-hoo! Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. I couldn't figure out how to end this one, so I might as well start on the next so that the ending won't have to be one for long…


	7. The Werewolf

_Hermione looked around and gasped as a figure of a lady appeared in a doorway across the room._

*Note: I meant this phrase to be the first of this chapter, but oh well. It's all good.*

"Mom?" Remus whispered and stepped forward but as a result of that motion the figure disappeared leaving only a vague memory behind. Hermione looked at Remus.

"I think you owe me an explanation, professor." She said softly. They both went to sit on the sheet covered couches. Dust flew off the covers and long forgotten springs protested the new addition of their weight, but they held. 

"This is the house I grew up in. When I was little, before…before I was bitten, my mother, father, little brother and I lived here peacefully. Everyday we would go for walks and sometimes we would help my mother with her garden. She loved planting different coloured flowers in it. The day I was bitten, everything changed…"

            _"C'mon, Remy! It's time to go!" his mother called up the stairs. He ran down to see his little brother wrapped around the hand of his father and his mother holding out his coat for him. Hurriedly, he slipped it on and ran out the door. They walked over the bridge, stopping to admire the new red flowers that had sprung up in the middle of the purple ones. They turned on a path that led them into the woods. _

_            "Race you!" His little brother, Daniel, yelled. _

_            "You're on!" He shouted and off they ran. His brother tripped over a root a ways down the path and Remus stopped to help him. Their parents caught up, kissed the hurt away, and they continued happily on their way. They reached a clearing and his father set up the tent. A meteor (?) shower was scheduled for tonight. The entire family was going to camp out so that they could see it better. Night fell and his mother got a worried look on her face._

_            "Gerald, it's a full moon tonight. Do you think it is safe…?" She asked turning to her husband, Remus' father._

_            "Of course it is." Gerald said hugging her close._

_            "Famous last words," Remus snorted. "Later that night, the werewolf snuck into our camp, killed my little brother and nearly killed me." He pulled up his sleeve. On his arm was a mark, not unlike the symbol of a death eater, made by teeth or perhaps by claws. "He had nearly ripped my arm off when my dad shot a spell at it. It ran off into the night. My mother didn't even stop to look at my arm, but went straight to Danny's lifeless body. From that moment on she was changed. She replanted the flower garden into rows and alphabetized everything. She locked all the doors and windows. She never allowed me to go out, except on nights of the full moon. Then, I was kept in a cage made by magic. The day she d-died, she told me that she was going to perform an ancient ritual to bring Daniel back to life. I told my father and he assured me that she was half-out of her mind and to pay no heed to her mumblings. I don't know exactly what she planned to do…"_

            "But you think it has something to do with my dreams?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes, I think she has made a connection to you in hopes you will help her complete whatever she set out to do the day she died." Remus commented. The house was drenched in silence as both people stared into space thinking and remembering. 

A/N: Wow….now that I have somewhere to go with it, I can't stop think about it. I've had so many endings go through my head, including one where someone dies…I might use that ending, but I don't think so. Death and I don't agree. Ghosts on the other hand, Ghosts I can do. If you have any helpful facts or websites that might help my story become more believable, including rituals or ghosts…tell me. LOL. Currently, I'm lying through my teeth when I pretend to know what I'm talking about : ) Once again, thanks to the readers. If you are unhappy with the ghost/supernatural theme the story is now taken, please e-mail me. I think I might have an alternate continuation. Hmm…I think that's all I wanted to say. I'm off to see if I can add on to "Uncle Severus." My short chapter seems to have angered some people : ). 

Oh! Somebody advised me to work on my format. What meant they? Is the way I right confusing? Is there some particular thing I should be doing? Help!


	8. Danny Boy

_"Yes, I think she has made a connection to you in hopes you will help her complete whatever she set out to do the day she died." Remus commented. The house was drenched in silence as both people stared into space thinking and remembering._

            Hermione coughed then turned to Remus. "Would this be a bad time to mention that I'm hungry?" she asked with a timid smile. Remus looked around. 

            "Well, I guess I'll have to conjure something up." Remus waved his wand and the roast chicken sandwiches that were to be their lunch now appeared on the sofa between them. Hermione gladly ate her sandwich. She stood up and brushed the crumbs off her robe. 

            "We'd best find somewhere to sleep, Remus." Hermione said. "It's getting dark out and somehow I doubt you're ready to go back to your house yet." Remus looked up at her and gave a sudden laugh.

            "Cute pajamas, Hermione," Remus said between laughs. Hermione looked down and blushed. "C'mon then. Let's go find rooms to sleep in." He led the way up the stairs and stopped at a door. "This was my old room. You can stay in it." He pointed his wand at the bed and it was covered in new sheets, all dust eliminated. "I'll be across the hall. Call if you need anything."

            Hermione shut the door behind him then took off her school robe and hung it over a chair of the desk. She pulled back the sheets and slid in, her head comforted by the fluffy pillow. She muttered a spell to clear her stuffy nose and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because sometime later, she was awakened by a weird noise coming from the corner of the room. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the corner nearest the window. There was a faint glow there. She sat up quickly ignoring the fact that as she did, she sent the box of tissues flying. As she watched spell bound, the light grew bigger and bigger until it formed the shape of a small child.

            "Remy…?" A little boy's voice floated from the light.

            "Who are you?" Hermione whispered swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

            "Remy…are you there?" The ball of light suddenly became clear and Hermione gasped in surprise. It was a little boy wearing a tattered jumpsuit. There were scars all over his face and his eyes had no pupils. "Remy…I need your help!" The figure's voice rose as it walked closer to the bed.

            "You just stay away!" Hermione said as she gathered her legs off the floor and squished back against the wall. "Remus!" She screamed as the figure continued its advance. Almost immediately, the door slammed open and Remus stood silhouetted in the door frame. He looked at the tiny figure and a sound of shock emitted from his throat. 

            "Danny?" he whispered. The figure turned towards him and a smile lit the ghostly features. The figure, which Hermione assumed was Danny, ran towards Remus but disappeared as soon as he reached the door. Remus let out another strange sound and collapsed to the floor. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to his side. 

            "Remus, Are you okay?" Hermione asked and was frightened to hear a sob escape her old professor's throat. 'Okay, Hermione, think. He's been locking up emotions. That's all. It's just a delayed reaction. Get him in the bed and let him cry.' Hermione thought. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do.' She grabbed her wand and levitated the crying man onto the bed that she had recently vacated. He buried his head in her pillow and cried for his lost brother as Hermione ran her hands through his hair and whispered anything comforting she could come up with. Eventually his crying stopped and she became tired. She laid her head on his back and fell asleep. Sometime in the night, in the midst of a dream, Remus rolled over and gathered Hermione into his arms. 

_A/N: Oh, lord. Give me strength. First it was a romance, plain and simple. Then it was a ghost story. Now my characters want both! Gah! I have no romantical talent. I get embarrassed too easily. I'm sure I could find/steal a good scene from like Nora Roberts…but that would be rude and uncool. And so I ask for help. Would a beta reader be able to suggest and help with scenes? Am I simply on my own with this?! This story has way too much potential for me to ruin it. Please help!!_


	9. Spell

_Sometime in the night, in the midst of a dream, Remus rolled over and gathered Hermione into his arms._

            When they awoke in the morning each avoided the subject of Danny. They also didn't talk about how they felt to wake up in the other's arms. They just got up and walked down to the kitchen. Remus conjured up some breakfast. Hermione ate quickly and placed her plate by the sink. Without turning to Remus, she walked out of the kitchen and began to explore. She came upon the room that Remus had been staying in until…Danny last night. She walked softly, as if fearing to disturb the spirits in the house. On the dresser was a leather bound book with the word Lupin embossed on it. Feeling a snoop, Hermione quietly opened the cover and was startled to find feminine handwriting filling each page.  The first paragraph introduced the writer:

            _Today I married. Today I became Mrs. Gerald Lupin_. I cannot wait to start a family with such a caring man_. _

            So this was the journal of Remus' mother. Hermione flipped towards the back. Perhaps later entries would give her some insight as to what Remus' mom was planning when she died. One page caught her eye.

            _I have found the solution. I will get my Danny back. I am dying, this is what facilitates the charm.  All the box needs is the amulet. Then someone with the connection must read the words:_

_Magic of mother,_

_Life of family.___

_Combined with love_

_And all is there_

_Say these words, _

_When moon is full_

_And amulet glows:_

_Exsuscito__ Ardor._

_            I'm quite sure what it means by "one with the connection" but I will find out. To save my son, I will find out…._

            "I'm the one…" Hermione gasped and dropped the book to the floor. A piece of paper fluttered out of the journal and landed on the dusty floor. Hermione didn't notice. She was already running down the stairs to the kitchen to tell Remus of her discovery. 

A/N: Yeah. It's short. I think that's just me. I just noticed I hadn't updated in awhile and wanted to get the story moving. Everything from here on out is from my mind. Yeah, it's a scary thought. : ). Happy day-after-V-day.


	10. The Amulet and Box

Chapter 10

            "Are you sure?" Remus asked sitting down on one of the couches.

            "One with the connection. It makes perfect sense. I'm your mothers connection to this world, and your connection to her. All we have to do is find the amulet, say the spell….and…bring your brother back to life? Isn't that against the laws of magic?" Hermione sat down at well. The thrill of figuring out the mystery had left at the thought of how many magical laws this would be breaking. Something could go horribly wrong. She looked dazed at Remus. "We can't do this, Remus, it goes against everything…"

            "We have to." He cut in. "It's the only way my mother will find peace. We must look for the amulet. Did the journal mention where it was?"

            "I…I don't know. We could go check…" Well, if he was going to do this, Hermione would do it as well. They both trouped up the stairs and into the bedroom. Remus picked up the diary and started thumbing through it. Hermione spotted a lone piece of paper lying on the floor and picked it up. She unfolded it and studied it carefully. "Hey…Remus, I think this is a map to the amulet and to the box….There are two different X's labeled box and amulet on here…." Remus grabbed the map from her. 

            "C'mon, get dressed. We're going to go find these items. If I'm reading this right, they are in the front yard." Remus looked up at Hermione. "Hurry up!" Hermione ran across the hall and transfigured her PJ's into some clothes suitable to get dirty. They both dashed outside and Remus counted steps and looked at relative location until he came to a spot near the flower bed. "This should be where the amulet is." He transfigured a branch into two shovels and they began to dig. It took them 30 minutes, but finally they dug out what appeared to be an old cloth that was wrapped around an amulet. They didn't look at it, but instead went straight to work at the next spot. The next "X" was next to a tree in front of the house. It was the same tree Hermione had drawn Remus' mother standing by. Hermione reveled in the coincidence but quickly started to dig to avoid the looks Remus was giving her. They dug quickly, Remus ignoring his aching back, Hermione ignoring the handsome man digging beside her. She was really starting to mentally slap herself every time she started to look up at him. He was handsome, sure anybody could see that, but he was old, and her teacher, and somewhat crazy about this whole spell thing. She was brought out of thoughts by Remus cheering.

            "I found it!" Remus cheered again pulling it out and carrying it towards the house. Hermione ran after him. When they reached the house, Remus ran up to get the diary leaving Hermione to guard the amulet and box. Neither one saw or felt the haunted eyes that fell upon their every move. Neither did they hear the anguished cries of one who wanted to communicate with them but was kept from doing so. Soon they would know. Soon. They had to be made aware of the truth.


	11. Another Prophetic Dream

Chapter 11

            Remus returned with the diary. He was re-reading the passage on the instructions for the spell. Hermione looked at him. "Can we open the box?" She questioned. The box felt warm in her hands though the outside weather was quite cool. Remus shrugged.

            "Sure, go ahead" He assented and sat next to her. Hermione carefully removed the latch with a bit of magic and opened it. A glowing light emanated from the inside of it, and Hermione gasped at its beauty.

            "My mother's magic…It makes sense…'_ Magic of mother, Life of family… _What's life of family?" Remus asked. Hermione was staring at her hand. She had touched the light wanting to feel the magic. Upon drawing her hand back, it was covered in red goo…warm sticky goo that by all accounts was...

            "B-Blood…" Hermione whispered horrified. She looked at her hand. No matter how many times she blinked it was still there.  Remus looked at Hermione's hand in shock. Life of family….Blood of family. It made sense and yet he found himself wondering whose blood it was. Hermione felt the room spin. Remus quickly grabbed the box form her and set it gently upon the table before turning to the swooning Hermione.

            "Are you going to be alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded and closed her eyes, willing the room to stop spinning. Vaguely she felt Remus hand gently caressing the side of her face. Then she felt the world tilt beneath her and she passed out as she was carried up the stairs. Remus gently set her down on his old bed. He brushed the hair from her face and watched over her worried.

            Hermione was in a mist. Voices called from every side, blood coloured the mist. _It's not Danny… a woman's voice came from the fog. _Don't let my Remy complete the ritual… Evil… _Hermione looked around confused. What was evil? Who wasn't Danny? The mist swirled higher and higher, the drone of voices getting louder. She was yanked from the mist world and thrown back into her own. She sat up and retched over the side of the bed, barely missing Remus._

            "Are you okay?" He asked when she was finished. She nodded weakly and laid her head in his lap. He cast a quick-cleanup spell to rid the room of the mess and contented himself to stroke her hair and mutter calming words. Touching year old blood and encountering ghosts was enough for anyone and way too much for a sick student Remus thought to himself. Hermione contemplated her dream in silence. What had the voice meant?

A/N: So some things happened over the summer and I really didn't think I'd ever get back in the spirit of writing but... here are 400 words. I'm... working though some things and trying to get back in the swing of things. Any ideas for any of my stories would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
